


Do Do Doot Do-Do

by triwizard_tardis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kindergarten, Snippets, Teacher Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triwizard_tardis/pseuds/triwizard_tardis
Summary: Alec has a song stuck in his head. Magnus catches him singing it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Do Do Doot Do-Do

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe this is my 20th fic, guys.
> 
> Anyway. This idea just surfaced in my head, fully formed and demanding to be brought to fruition. It's stupid and cute and has absolutely nothing to do with anything. I'm a sucker for people who're good with kids, and I just thought this was adorable. Also, working with kids, this is an occupational hazard.
> 
> This has nothing to do with Dayenu; I'm being stubborn and lazy and refusing to face my fear of failure regarding my ability to believably capture character development. I am still working on it though! I swear! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can get myself to write it!
> 
> In the meantime: enjoy this nonsense!

Alec wasn't aware he'd been doing it.

Take a slice of bread; drench it in egg wash; slab it on a frying pan; flip; slip it on a plate; stick the plate in the oven to warm. Breakfast was a very simple, repetitive process. It deserved a simple, repetitive song. And it _was_ a simple, repetitive song.

He couldn't exactly say he hated it. Sure, he'd heard it _way_ too many times, but if he'd wanted to shoot himself in the head every time he'd heard an overplayed song, he wasn't going to last very long as a kindergarten teacher.

It started with a hum, low under the sizzle of the frying pan: something he more felt then heard. Like the way pins and needles collect from the base of your bones before they skitter to the surface and pain blossoms across your sleeping limp. And in just the same way, the song skittered up his throat and blossomed into his conscious when, and only when, the words began to tip gently off his tongue.

He began nodding his head to the simple tune: swaying his hips to the repetitive rhythm. Like a drop of water, it splashed to his attention before he allowed it to fade into the background.

So to reiterate: Alec really wasn't aware he'd been doing it.

That was, of course, until Magnus circled the corner into the kitchen, looped his arms around Alec, pressed a kiss to his neck, and hummed:

"Are you singing Baby Shark?"

**Author's Note:**

> Do do Doot do-do


End file.
